Evaleen
Evaleen was one of the first seven sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Evaleen's name predates many Hyrulean languages. It is possible the Akkalan words evala (weeping, sad, crying) and leen (tomb, grave, crypt) were derived from her name. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Evaleen is described as "created most fair and most beautiful, though her shame and humility wrapped her in countless bands and cloaks, shadowing herself from the light." It is assumed Evaleen is likely a female humanoid and wrapped in various strands of cloth or bandages with dark red hair. She is commonly portrayed as a tall Hylian female wearing purple robes and wrapped in hundreds of bandages. Powers and Abilities Evaleen was given the ability to end all forms of life utterly and completely. She can bring about sickness, withering, and ultimately death on any living being. It is said she could also stretch out shadows and completely darken an entire area, though that is not necessarily the case. Personality Evaleen's personality is described as one of constant shame, humility, and self doubt. She considers herself the lowest of all Sages and unworthy of her title. Though her actions were utterly remorseless, many consider her kind despite her role. History Creation of Hyrule Evaleen was the sixth Sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses. She was created to regulate the lifespan of the Goddesses' creations and assure they would not outgrow and outlive their intent. Evaleen taught mortals the concepts of death and decay, as well as the respectful preparation and disposing of the dead. Six of the seven First Sages, including Evaleen, almost immediately forsook their duties and coveted the Triforce for themselves, waging war with each other as well as Sulkaris, the only First Sage who remained loyal to her duty. For this purpose, Evaleen created the Gibdos, a 'race' of mummy-like undead creatures. In order to deal with Sulkaris and each other, the traitorous First Sages summoned the Druthulidi to the world, only to find them uncontrollable as the Druthulidi betrayed them. Turning to the aid of Majora, they successfully defeated the previous Druthulidi as well as Sulkaris, who was stripped of her powers by the others and cast down to the surface of Hyrule. The First Sages proceeded to forge a false version of the events, and Demoko used his Oocca servants to perpetuate it. According to this myth, the Druthulidi were summoned to Hyrule by Majora and later defeated by the First Sages during the Goddesses' purge, and it was Sulkaris who was the traitor that attempted to take the Triforce for herself and tried to tempt Evaleen into following her, but she instead warned Solahrasin who stopped Sulkaris. When the Trilith later awoke into Hyrule, Evaleen, the other so-called 'loyal' First Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. After having defeated Sulkaris and made a tenuous truce with the rest of her siblings, Evaleen retreated to the deep caverns under the future Sheikah headquarters of Kakariko. In 3000 BG, after Sulkaris took control of the Gohma remnants of the Druthulidi Iemanis and led them on a rampage across Hyrule, Demoko forced the rest of the First Sages to choose successors for their mantle; there's no record for Evaleen's. Evaleen is often worshiped by the Sheikah as a lesser deity, and there is some evidence that she was considered a lesser deity in the Kingdom of Ikana. In later eras she is associated with death, decay, burial, blood, and embalming.